Una rosa puede ser venenosa
by The Goddess of Eternia
Summary: Eric cometió un grave error al intentar desafiar al Joker.


**Una rosa puede ser venenosa**

Había cometido un terrible error.

Pensó que podría derrotar al Joker, pero este lo derrotó y lo capturó apenas entró en su base. Eric era un joven de veintiséis años, rubio y muy fuerte, pero a pesar de su fuerza no pudo detener a los secuaces del Joker.

Quería hacer lo que Batman no había hecho. Qué equivocado estaba.

Lo mantenían encerrado en un cuarto oscuro, despojado de su camisa, con las manos encadenadas a la pared. Sufría, pero nada se comparaba a la humillación y al temor que sentía.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y la luz del pasillo remarcó una sensual silueta. Harley Quinn. Eric había tenido piedad por la hermosa compañera del Joker, había pensado que podía salvarla, pero se equivocó. Estaba tan loca como él.

Las luces se encendieron. Ahí estaba ella, con su ropa de batalla pero sin su bate. Le sonreía, y Eric sabía que eso no era buena señal.

Entró a la sala y cerró la puerta, sin decir nada. Él tampoco dijo nada. Vio que traía el revólver en la mano. Suspiró, al menos iba a ser rápido.

Ella disparó, pero la bala pasó por encima y se estampó en la pared, sin tocar su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, Harley comenzó a bailar, un baile sugerente y sensual. Eric se sorprendió, y se sobresaltó cuando otro disparo pasó cerca de él. Harley se quitó sus coletas, dejando su pelo suelto, y siguió bailando.

Eric sólo podía mirarla, era tan hermosa. ¿Qué se proponía?

Intentó hablar, pero sonó otro tiro, que pasó muy cerca de él. Entonces vio que Harley se quitaba su chaqueta y se la lanzaba a su cara, mientras sonreía. Eric quedó boquiabierto, mientras que Harley se rió y comenzó a mover sus caderas frente a él. Eric no podía dejar de mirar sus caderas, el movimiento fue casi hipnótico.

Entonces, ella se giró y se acercó a él, sin dejar de bailar. Eric la miró, ella no dejaba de sonreír. Volvió a intentar hablar, pero ella lo silenció con un potente beso. Él se sorprendió, pero correspondió a sus labios. Era tan hermosa. Deseó tener las manos libres para acariciarla.

Ella retrocedió, y le guiñó un ojo. Él la miró.

—Harley —alcanzó a decir, antes de que otro tiro lo silenciara. Al parecer ella no quería ser interrumpida. No quería hablar.

De un rápido movimiento, se quitó la camiseta, y él recorrió con la vista el abdomen de Harley. Miró sus sostenes rojos y el collar que decía "PUDDIN". Quiso poder quitarle ese estúpido collar, poder tocarla y acariciarla.

El baile pareció ponerse más intenso. Los ojos de Eric no se apartaban del ombligo de Harley, siguiendo con placer los movimientos de su abdomen y caderas. Se olvidó de cualquier peligro. Incluso sonrió.

Pensó que tal vez ella iba a liberarlo.

Ella volvió a disparar, y una vez más fue un tiro a la pared. Endonces, lentamente se arrodilló y colocó su revólver a un lado. Luego se sentó en el piso, cruzando sus gloriosas piernas, y mircandolo de manera coqueta. Él no podía dejar de mirarla. Vio que se llevaba las manos a su sostén. Ella le sonrió, y de un rápido movimiento, se quitó el sostén, dejando sus hermosos pechos a la vista.

Eric la miró boquiabierto. No existían palabras para explicar la perfección del cuerpo de Harley. Ella se levantó, esta vez caminando simplemente, lo que hacía que sus senos se movieran. Él la contemplaba incapaz de decir nada. Ella una vez más lo besó, apretando sus senos contra sus poderosos pectorales y su ombligo contra sus abdominales, y para él fue el paraíso. Quiso soltarse de una vez y hacerle el amor, hacerle el amor todo el día y todos los días.

Ella retrocedió, moviéndose sinuosamente. Eric la miraba con deseo.

—Harley, ¿Qué haces? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella no respondió, y levantó su revólver. Él estaba seguro que iba a ser otro tiro al aire. Pero el balazo entró en su abdomen. Notó el intenso dolor, la sensación fría de su sangre corriendo por su piel.

—P-pero qué... —balbuceó sorprendido.

—Hasta la vista, querido —se despidió Harley, una vez recogida todas sus prendas. Le sonrió, agitó su mano en señal de despedida, y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Harley! —gritó desesperado Eric— ¡Harley!

Pero solo podía oír los pasos de la secuaz del Joker, alejándose.


End file.
